Artemis
Personality Calm and slow to anger, unless you interfere with something that's precious to him. Otherwise, he is a peaceful old soldier, a little disconnected from people but nonetheless caring to some, he is a very defensive and suspicious person when around those he deems a potential enemy, however, he despises those with attitudes similar to the hunters that wronged him so greatly. Backstory He was a soldier from Prydwen which is the name of his homeworld, a world of giant humanoid-like creatures, after having a destructive fight with his people's enemies near the world of the El'Kra people, it ended in their victory however his ship crashlanded on the world, he was the only survivor it cause concern and worry within some ranks of the inhabitants, however a young woman took the injured man into her home, she tended his wounds, after the years pass by of the two being there for each other they fell in love, and have a son, Dante, however after a short time of a few months, Artemis' people tracked and found him on this world, giving him the simple yet cold option on whether to return back to the war, or him and his family die as was their customs, to protect his family, he left to fight, but not before leaving one of his swords, Kin'ra, in the care of his son. Two years pass, Artemis yearning to return to his home, he finally returns, but there was no reunion as hunters had killed many of the people, including the love of his life, but not before having their way with her, they mocked the man for being too slow to save her, singing and jumping around like a bunch of children, but all he saw was a group of wild animals, ready to be mangled, twisted and torn asunder... Artemis, in a fit of blind wrath, unleashed his true strength upon the deserving souls, he slaughtered and mutilated every last one of the hunters left behind, including the leader, ripping and tearing them apart, piece by piece. He hung their entrails and remains on pikes in a broadcast to the other hunters, he gave them a promise, that he will find and them all and when he does, he will show them no mercy, and no quarter. After being sure he had his sadistic sense of justice with their corpses, he went through the hunters' records, finding an important detail. His son was alive...but now, he must find him. Power God's Strength Source: Racial Artemis possesses greater strength and durability, being able to lift 2 tons, his punches deal 10kN, and his body can receive 60kN of damage. However, this is only half of his strength. When he activates his power, he let's out a mighty warcry that pushes people within 5 meters 10 meters away, harming them if they are within 1 meter for 5kN it also pushes them 10 meters away, his true strength is revealed now being able to lift 4 tons and hit with 20kN, his size increases, he also gains a minor form of regeneration, being able to heal small wound in 6 turns, major wounds in 8, and broken bones in 9, he can reattach a limb in only 4 turns, or grow a new one in 3 weeks. He also gains a regen of 1kN per turn. Juggernaut: Artemis is more difficult to move or stop, there are three phases to it. Standard, Mobile, and Braced. Standard is...standard, it would take 10kN or 1 ton of lifting strength to move him. Mobile is harder to push or stop outright but can be redirected. 20kN or 2 ton to stop, 5kN or 500kg lift to redirect. Braced is more difficult for both to be done, but he is immobile, this activates when he is in close quarters combat. It would take 20kN or 2 tons lift strength to move him. Another bonus is due to his size and strength, he can stomp on the ground and make people within 5 meters be pushed back a further 5 meters.